My past is my future
by Rainy-girl
Summary: Ichigo Momomiya has somehow ended up in the past and in the lap of the Sohmas. Fruits Basket and Tokyo Mew Mew meet in this funny and romantic story. No Tohru and Ichigo aren't a couple they're just the main characters in the story.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or Furuba their authors do.

Mixed up

A girl sat in a world she had no idea how she got there. Her red hair blew gently in the cool fall breeze. Her reddish colored eyes searched for something familiar but there was nothing. One moment she had been with her boyfriend Masaya, a black haired boy with goldish eyes, and now she was somewhere.

"Hello! Masaya are you out there. Kish this was your doing wasn't it?" She yelled out into the night.

When no one answered her she began to look for a place to stay. That's when she noticed a home in the woods. She quickly rushed towards it keeping in mind that she was going to have to explain why she was out in the woods alone.

Her red maid looking outfit was impossible to run in though. She stopped and looked at her black shoes before starting her run again. As she ran images of what had just occurred raced through her mind.

Masaya and she were just about to share a kiss when Kish had appeared and pulled her into a vortex. That's when she found herself here in some strange place. Just then she realized she had reached the house and was standing on the front porch. Slowly she reached up and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Yelled the voice of a girl.

The girl prepared herself for the worse when the door opened. Standing there was a girl with long brown hair and bright blue eyes. Her eyes moved up and down the strange girl before she spoke.

"Hello! May I help you?" Asked the blue-eyed girl looking at the girl with concern in her eyes.

"My name is Ichigo Momomiya and I got lost when I was in the woods. Could I please stay the night here?" Ichigo asked looking at the girl.

"Of course, I'll tell Shigure and be back to get you." The girl said cheerfully before racing off.

Moments later she appeared again and invited Ichigo in. The girl smiled at her and brought her into the dining room where three men sat around a table. One had hair about as long as Masaya's and it was the same color but his eyes were brown. Next to him sat a boy with grayish hair and purple eyes and beside him was a boy with orange hair and red eyes.

"This is Shigure!" The girls said pointing to the man wearing a grey robe and black hair. "This is Yuki!" She then announced pointing to the grey haired boy wearing a black school uniform. "And this is Kyo!" she finally said motioning to the red eyed boy wearing khaki cargo pants and a black shirt.

"I almost forgot I'm Tohru Honda and these are the Sohmas. We're pleased to meet you Ichigo." Tohru said bowing slightly.

Ichigo looked at the trio of men one after the other. The two boys were kind of hot but the man named Shigure was giving her the creeps.

"No I should be thanking you Tohru. I was just being stupid wandering in the forest alone." Ichigo said pathetically smacking her head.

"Don't worry about it Ichigo. That's how we found Tohru. She was all alone in the forest just like you." Shigure said trying to comfort the red-haired girl.

'_That's what scares me! I guess I'll be okay to stay here until I can find a way back to Tokyo, and Masaya.'_ Ichigo thought to herself staring at the palm of her hand.

"I'll show you to my room. You can stay the night there with me." Tohru offered lightly grabbing Ichigo's wrist.

The girl followed after Tohru without even fussing. She knew that she better get used to being here because she had no idea where Kish was or how to get to Tokyo.

Tohru led Ichigo to her room on the second floor and showed her in. Ichigo stared at the room in surprise. It almost looked like she was in the past. This girl's room seemed to be dated instead of current.

"Tohru what year is it?" Ichigo asked pulling her hand free from Tohru's.

"It's 1999, why do you ask?" Tohru answered staring at the girl.

"I think I'm in the past, because I'm from 4 years in the future." Ichigo explained staring at the brown-haired girl.

"Wow you traveled through time. How did you do that?" Tohru asked excitedly.

"Kish brought me here from the future, but I don't know why and I don't know where he is." Ichigo explained trying to sound serious.

"Is Kish your boyfriend? He sounds mysterious." Tohru commented, her excitement rising.

"No he's not. Someone in my time named Masaya is. Do you have a boyfriend Tohru?" Ichigo asked trying to keep the subject off of her.

"No! I'm sure that just about every girl in my school thinks that I do. I may live with the Sohmas but I'm not dating any of them." Tohru explained with almost a sad tone in her voice.

"Let's talk in the morning Tohru. I need to rest so that my mind can grasp all of this and so that I don't bother you anymore tonight." Ichigo said walking over to Tohru's bed.

She slipped under the covers and laid her head on the pillows. Tohru shut off the light and left the room to go downstairs. Ichigo could hear her walking down the stairs and then talking to the men but soon there was only silence as she fell into a deep sleep.

Author's Note:

Alright I'm trying out this TMM and Furuba mix. I usually don't like to mix anime but I wanted to try it and here is my test run. I'll write just the one chapter for now to make sure someone likes it before I continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Hidden Secret: Unveiled?

Ichigo woke up and looked around the room wondering where she was. That's when she remembered that somehow she had ended up 4 years in the past with a bunch of strangers. That's when she heard her name being called by Tohru.

She pulled herself out of the nice brown-haired girl's bed and began to walk to the door when she stopped. Somewhere in the room just now she thought she had heard Kish's laughter. Thinking it was only a hallucination she opened the door and began her decent to the main floor.

Even though it was early everyone was already awake and Tohru had made breakfast. Ichigo noticed the extra plate sitting next to Tohru just waiting for her to eat.

"Well come sit down and have some breakfast." Tohru invited motioning to the seat beside her.

Ichigo walked over, sat down and began to eat. Her mouth watered at the taste of the food. She couldn't help but gobble every last bit of it.

"Tohru that was delicious! Is there anymore?" Ichigo asked greedily.

Tohru nodded and pointed to the bowl in the middle. Ichigo scooped out some more of the food and began to eat again. Everyone stared as she shoveled the food down without even taking a breath. Once she saw them all staring though she slowed down.

"So…" Ichigo stopped unable to think what to ask these people. She knew so little about them and they knew nothing about her.

"Tell us a little about yourself, Ichigo." Shigure said surprising the young girl.

"Well I'm in 9th grade this year and I have a boyfriend back in my time. I have four of the best friends anyone could ever ask for, and we often have to…" Ichigo stopped just before she could reveal her secret life.

"Often do what, Ichigo?" Shigure asked staring at the girl.

"Nothing forget I said anything. What about you guys?" Ichigo asked quickly trying to get the subject off of her.

"Well, Kyo, Yuki and I are all in the same grade and Shigure is a novelist. Kyo likes martial arts and Yuki likes gardens. I'm sort of a housekeeper for them. Are you a maid?" Tohru explained before asking Ichigo.

"No I work at a café were this is the dress code." Ichigo explained remembering that she had on her uniform.

"Maybe she can borrow something of yours Tohru." Shigure suggested looking at the blue-eyed girl.

"Alright right after breakfast we'll go find something else for you to wear." Tohru said with a big smile on her face.

Ichigo returned her smile and went back to enjoying her meal. After she was finished she stood up to go back to Tohru's room. As she went around the other side of the table near the two boys and Shigure her foot got caught on the rug and she slipped right on to Kyo.

Kyo looked up at the falling girl and went to catch her. They accidently kissed and Ichigo fell right on top of Kyo. A huge poof was heard as two cats sat up. Ichigo, a black cat, stared at Kyo, an orange tom, and he in turn stared at her.

"How did you turn into a cat?" He hissed in surprise. Ichigo looked at him and mewed the same question.

"You first." He hissed even louder backing away from her.

Ichigo told him that if she was kissed that she would transform into a cat and that if she got kissed again she would change back. Kyo repeated her story aloud so that everyone knew.

"Alright I'll turn you back as soon as I tell you why I changed. See if I'm hugged by someone of the opposite sex I turn into a cat." Kyo mewed not mentioning the fact that once back he'd be naked or that others were cursed like him.

Ichigo tapped her nose to his and changed back into a human girl fully clothed. Suddenly another poof was heard as Kyo changed back and Ichigo was horrified to find him naked in front of her.

"Sorry I forgot to mention that little fact." He said looking at the pile of his clothes beside him.

Ichigo turned away and left the room to go up into Tohru's bedroom. It wasn't long after that when the owner of the room appeared.

"Sorry about what happened downstairs." Ichigo said sorrowfully. Tohru sat beside her and told her it was fine.

"Now let's see what we can find for you to wear." Tohru said facing her closet and throwing things at Ichigo for her to try on.

After awhile she settled for a blue plaid skirt that had a matching top. Ichigo smiled as her and Tohru went to show the others. When they got downstairs though everyone was gone, and Tohru was pretty sure where they were.

Author's Note:

I got some reviews and decided to continue writing it. So here is chapter two. I'll try to update quickly but I do have my other fanfic to think about. I enjoy writing these kinds of things.


	3. Chapter 3

Goodbye memory

"Don't worry. Kyo's probably is on the roof, Yuki's at his secret base and Shigure went to see Akito." Tohru said cheerfully trying to make it sound like a good thing.

"Who's Akito and what secret base?" Ichigo asked looking at Tohru with her brown eyes.

"Yuki's secret base is actually a vegetable garden in the wood and Akito is the head of the family. Come on I'll show you where Kyo and Yuki are." Tohru said cheerfully grabbing Ichigo's wrist.

Ichigo stared at Tohru and thought of her other secret that she hadn't told the family. And once again she thought she heard Kish's playful laughter. As Ichigo and Tohru opened the front door together someone appeared out of thin air.

"Kish!" Ichigo squeaked as Tohru stared at the alien boy.

He had green hair and amber eyes. His skin appeared to be the lightest shade of green there was and his pointed ears stuck out from behind two locks of hair that hung by his ears. His outfit was poofy and mostly black. He wore a short sleeve shirt and shorts but his stomach was exposed.

"Who's your friend, kitten? She's kind of cute like you." Kish said grabbing Tohru's shoulder.

"Do you know this man, Ichigo?" Tohru asked with fear heavy in her voice.

"My name is Kish sweetheart! What about you?" Kish said playfully releasing Tohru.

"I'm Tohru Honda." She said without even thinking.

"Well Tohru you have my girl and I need her back." Kish explained grabbing for Ichigo.

"Masaya is my boyfriend, not you! So stay away you villain!" Ichigo hisses grabbing for a golden pendant in her pocket.

She slowly pulled it out and showed the front to Kish before yelling out the words, 'Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!' Instantly she began to change. When she was finished she stood beside Tohru but now she looked different.

Ichigo's hair was pink along with her eyes and outfit. A pair of black cats ears protruded from her head and a black tail came out from under her skirt. A pink bow was tied near the end of her tail along with a bell. Her pink outfit was actually 

a dress with poofy sleeves and skirt. Her pink boots almost go up to her and her pink gloves barely covered her wrist.

"For Earth's future; I'll be of service. Nya!" Ichigo said before launching herself at Kish.

But before she hit him he had grabbed Tohru and was using her as a shield. Ichigo stared at him and his captive. She knew that she couldn't attack Tohru but she had to get rid of Kish.

"I'll take her back in your place. Actually I like it here so I'll just take her." Kish said making a vortex to transport them.

"No I want to stay with the Sohmas, and you can't make me leave them again." Tohru shouted pulling free from Kish's grasp.

"Why don't either one of you want to be with me? Keep this in mind kittens someday one of you will belong to me." Kish yelled at them before disappearing.

"Ichigo! You're a superhero!" Tohru squealed pulling Ichigo's tail.

"Shh… It's a secret and you can't tell anyone. That includes the Sohmas." Ichigo explained pulling her tail out of Tohru's hands.

"Don't worry I'm really good at keeping secrets. Just ask Uo, or Hana. I guess the Sohmas would say that too." Tohru mumbled to herself the last part of her sentence.

"Are Uo and Hana your friends?" Ichigo asked changing back into the red haired, and brown eyed girl.

"Yes they are my very best friends ever." Tohru squeaked with excitement staring at Ichigo.

"My friends back in my time are probably worried sick about me." Ichigo said sadly staring at the sky.

"What are their names, Ichigo?" Tohru inquired looking up at the sky as well.

"One is called Minto (Mint) and she's a rich, spoiled, brat but she's a good friend. Then there's Retasu (Lettuce), who's quiet and very shy, not to mention a bookworm. I also have a friend who's still in elementary school; her name is Purin (Pudding). And my final friend is quite a bit older than me and she's famous, Zakuro is her name." Ichigo told Tohru before turning back to the subject of finding the Sohmas.

"What are you two doing out here?" Shigure asked staring at them.

"We were just…um…uh…" Tohru mumbled not even attempting to answer his question.

"Let's go inside! There's something I need to talk to you about." Shigure said looking at Ichigo.

"Alright." The red haired girl replied following him inside.

"Take a seat please Ichigo." Shigure motioned to a seat as he sat down too. "Now what I'm about to tell you can't ever leave this room. Kyo isn't the only one cursed. Our entire family is cursed by the 12 vengeful spirits of the Chinese Zodiac. And of course the cat was included for once making it 13 of us who are cursed. Akito told me that I could share this information with you because he knows you have secrets of your own to hide." Shigure explained while looking at her seriously.

"I understand, and I won't say a word. Does Tohru know and do you change the same way as Kyo?" Ichigo asked staring at the table.

"Yes and yes. Tohru was the first outsider allowed to know our secret. She's kept it for close to a year now and I think she could easily take it to her grave." Shigure muttered staring at the girl.

"Then I'll have to do the same. I'm not sure I'm going back to my time soon. So as long as I live I'll keep your secret safe." Ichigo announced standing up and then leaving the room.

Author's Note:

Sorry it took so long but here is chapter 3. Also sorry about mixing up Ichigo's eye color. She has brown not red and it is impossible to describe her outfit exactly in Mew Mew form. Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Mew Mew Tohru?

Ichigo peaked her head out the door just as Kyo walked by. She couldn't help but giggle with delight. He was very cute and it didn't appear as if he was taken. Ichigo was pretty sure Tohru was a little too thick headed to get love.

"Just go away! Last thing I need is another fan." Kyo muttered turning to glare at Ichigo.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare. I just don't think I'm going back to my time ever so I just…" Ichigo stopped before she could say what was really on her mind.

"You really are boy crazed aren't you? Haven't even been here a day really and you're already looking for a guy." Kyo mumbled loud enough for her to hear.

Ichigo turned away and walked back inside without even answering Kyo. She knew he was right but she didn't really want to admit it. Once again she heard Kish's laughter but this time it was coming from Tohru's room and she could hear his voice as well.

"Kish leave her alone!" Ichigo yelled charging into the room to find Kish and Tohru there.

"Ah, Kitten you came. Good, now let's see that pendant of yours." Kish said pulling Tohru towards him.

"I said leave her alone!" Ichigo hissed bringing out her pendant to transform.

"Thank you, Kitten but you won't be doing that anymore." Kish said grabbing the pendant from her hand and giving it to Tohru.

"I don't understand. Why are you giving it to her? She doesn't have any animal DNA in her blood." Ichigo snapped staring at Tohru.

"Of course she does. The snow leopard DNA was a perfect match to her, and now she's going to take your place back in Tokyo." Kish explained looking at Tohru.

"Try it out, Tohru. Let's see what Mew Tohru looks like." Kish encouraged her as she stared at the pendant.

"Mew Mew Oranji, Metamorphosis!" Tohru chanted as she went into her transformation.

Once she was complete a girl in an orange outfit stood before Ichigo. Her orange eyes stared almost blankly around. Of course her entire outfit was orange along with her hair. Her shirt was a tank top and she wore a skort, with boots that 

went just above her ankle. Her hair was in pig tails with a pair of black cat ears sticking out of her head. A long white tail came out of her skirt and black spots were everywhere on it.

"Tohru! You're actually a Mew Mew." Ichigo gasped staring.

"I'm not Tohru, I'm Mew Oranji and for the For Earth's future; I'll be of service. Nya!" Mew Oranji explained staring at her bare hands.

"No you're Tohru Honda and you aren't a super hero." Ichigo screamed trying to make sense of what was happening.

"I'm going to take Oranji back with me and leave you here, Kitten. Oranji actually likes me, unlike you. Goodbye Kitten I'll miss you." Kish said sadly as he grabbed Tohru and teleported them away.

"Bring her back! Bring back Tohru you…you jerk!" Ichigo screamed pounding the wall with her fist.

"Ichigo! What's going on in here? Is everything alright?" Shigure asked appearing in the doorway.

"Kish took Tohru away." She sobbed into her hands.

"Kish? And Tohru? Who are they?" He asked staring at her with concern in his eyes.

"Tohru was the girl staying here. She was the first one to know your secret, remember?" Ichigo cried glaring at him.

"That was you not anyone named Tohru. Are you feeling okay?" Shigure asked walking over to her and resting his hand on her shoulder.

"He wiped your memory but I don't know how he did it." Ichigo mumbled to herself.

"Sorry it must have just been a bad dream." Ichigo said cheerfully as she wiped away her tears.

"Come downstairs with me and we'll have something to eat." Shigure said comfortingly.

"Okay, thanks Shigure." Ichigo muttered with sadness still in her voice.

In Tokyo Oranji and Kish had just arrived and the other Mew Mews stood with hate in their eyes. It was the day Kish had taken Ichigo away but instead of Ichigo it was Oranji he had taken.

"Where did you take Mew Oranji?" Minto hissed at him.

"I brought her back so here she is. I'll leave you alone for awhile." Kish said teleporting into thin air.

"What a nuisance. I'm glad though that Oranji is back." Zakuro commented with her arms crossed.

"What did he do to you, Onee-sama?" Purin asked playfully.

"He took me some place strange but I don't really recall much about the place. I'm just glad to be back." Tohru said as her memories slowed changed to match this world.

"Ryo and Akasaka-san will be worried if we don't show them that Oranji came back." Retasu said with worry in her voice.

"I'm ready to go back anyways." Oranji said changing back to look like Tohru again. The others changed back into human form as well and went back to the café.

Author's Note:

Okay so this update took me awhile. I was busy this weekend and I was writing my other fanfic. I realize I changed my story a little on when she was abducted but I like confusing you guys. I hope you like my new little twist though.


	5. Chapter 5

Now what?

Ichigo stared out the window unsure how she was the only one who knew what had happened. Tohru had been changed into a Mew Mew and taken to future Tokyo. Meanwhile Kish had left her there without powers and in the past. Ichigo couldn't help but run through the events one more time in her head. She had Tohru's memories but she also still had all of hers. She was almost sure Tohru had all of her memories and none of her own.

"Ichigo what's for dinner?" Shigure asked calling up the stairs to her for the fifth time that day.

"I'll be down in a minute to make it." Ichigo replied not wanting to think about food right then.

Slowly she got to her feet and descended the stairs into the main room. She turned to her right and went into the kitchen to begin cooking. She knew back in her time she was a terrible cook but now she had Tohru's memory and hopefully her skills as well. Ichigo grabbed the necessary ingredients and began working on the meal for dinner.

Tohru sat talking with Minto, Retasu, Zakuro and Purin about where she had been taken. She didn't even know that what she was saying wasn't true. All that she knew was that she had been taken and now she was back.

"I can't believe he actually took you to his home base. That must have been terrifying." Retasu said quietly as fear poured through her voice.

"Not really I managed to convince him to bring me back by tricking him. He thinks that I'm going to leave the Mew Mews and become his bride but I'm not." Tohru boasted proudly.

"Wow Oranji you're brave." Purin said excitedly while barely containing her excitement.

"I'm just glad you're back." Minto said sarcastically but it didn't sound sarcastic.

"Surely Kish knows that you've deceived him by now. He'll be returning for you soon, Oranji." Zakuro said once again ruining the happy mood.

"Now, now Zakuro why say something so sad when we're all so happy, Oranji's back." Akasaka-san said cheerfully lowering a cake down onto the table.

"I agree with Zakuro. Kish will most likely take Oranji again." Ryo said standing in the corner of the room with his arms crossed.

"You two are such spoil sports." Akasaka-san said grabbing a slice of cake and shoving it in Ryo's mouth.

Everyone laughed as Ryo spit as much of it out as he could. Tohru stared though without even making a sound. For a brief moment something had popped into her mind and now she was trying to figure out what it was and what it meant.

"What's wrong Oranji?" Retasu asked looking at her friend with concern burning in her eyes.

"I just saw something that I think was a memory but I don't know anyone in it so maybe it was a dream. Two boys were fighting over eating leeks and the one shoved a whole bunch in the other's mouth while holding his nose. I'm not really sure but it seemed so familiar." Tohru said grabbing her forehead trying to recall the incident again.

"Maybe you should get some rest, Oranji. Who knows what Kish did to you when you weren't conscience?" Ryo said as he went over to her and began to lead her to a spare bedroom in the back.

"Ryo what are you, hey stop shoving" Tohru snapped trying to make her way back to the table but Ryo managed to get her into the room.

"You're not a Mew Mew! I don't know who you really are but somehow Kish thought he could replace you for Ichigo. I wasn't fooled though. My memory still has Ichigo in it. What you saw was a true memory of yours. I'm going to try and help you remember who you were and perhaps it will convince Kish to bring back Ichigo." Ryo explained holding Tohru's shoulders and forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Yuki? Kyo? " Tohru said quietly as she looked into Ryo's eyes.

"See those are names from your memory. Remember more! What's your real name?" Ryo asked shaking Tohru.

"It's Oranji!" Tohru responded her fake indemnity coming back into focus.

"Now it's not. I know that it isn't, now come on what's your real name?" Ryo asked again with more anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry Kyo I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that…" Tohru cut off as the memories of Kyo and Yuki flooded back into her mind.

"Who are you and where am I?" Tohru asked looking around.

"I'm Ryo and you're in Tokyo. Now who are you and where are you from?" Ryo asked letting go of Tohru.

"I'm Tohr…Oranji." She stopped then corrected herself.

"Your name isn't Oranji! I think it's Tohru!" Ryo yelled at her grabbing her and shaking her again.

Tohru looked into his eyes and leaned forward. She lightly kissed him on the lips then pulled free of his grasp.

"I've always wanted to kiss you but since I'm dating Masaya I couldn't bring myself to." Tohru explained as her fake memories came back once again.

"No listen to me, Tohru you are not who you think you are. Kish has altered your memory not think back to who you really are." Ryo said trying to ignore the pleasure he had gotten from the kiss.

"I'm Tohru Honda, or at least that's what my heart says but I'll be Ichigo for you, Ryo." Tohru said slowly closing her eyes and fainting.

"I knew that she wasn't Oranji. Thank goodness she knows her real name now." Ryo said lying Tohru on the bed in the room.

Ichigo felt some of Tohru's memories fading as she set the table and laid the dish she had prepared out on the table. She had the feeling that somehow Tohru was regaining her memories and losing Ichigo's.

"I hope you regain all of your memories so that we can both return to our proper homes." Ichigo said as she looked to the setting sun outside.

Author's Note:

I know it's been awhile but a lot of things have happened recently. At least I managed to get this chapter up and once again I made it up as I went. I only do that with this fanfic for some reason.


	6. Chapter 6

Zap! Memory Back in a flash!

Tohru's eyes slowly opened and a fuzzy figure loomed over her.

"Shigure is it time for school?" she asked barely aware of her surroundings.

"Now, now kitten, you're not supposed to remember things! Just like Ichigo and Ryo weren't supposed to remember anything. It seems some wills are stronger than I expected! Oh well my plan isn't yet finished!" Kish hissed the words out through his teeth before lightly kissing Tohru's lips. She jumped slightly and without thinking reached up and slapped him. Kish looked surprised as did Tohru.

"Wench you just slapped me!" He yelled accidentally alerting the other Mew Mews!

"Oranji! What was that? We thought we heard a slap and then Kish's voice." Minto's voice boomed loudly through the door. Kish quickly snapped his fingers and took over Tohru's mind.

"I'm fine! You must have just been hearing things! I'll be out in a minute to help you guys out in the shop!" Tohru said her eyes glazed over from Kish's mind control spell.

"Okay but are you sure you're alright!" Retasu asked, apparently they had all come to the door to check on the fake Mew Mew.

"Yes, I'm quite sure. Thanks for asking though." Tohru's voice now almost sounded strained from her attempts mentally to free herself.

"Okay Onee-sama we'll see you in a little bit." Piped in Purin. Kish snapped his fingers to strengthen his hold on Tohru's mind.

"Yes, I'll be there soon!" She said confidently her eyes so glazed over that there was no color left in them.

"Whoops I better be careful I might snap her very being and will. Oh well she'll be easier to manipulate then. Then again I do need her to convince my koneko-chan to be mine." Kish muttered to himself happily.

Ichigo shivered and felt an evil glare burning into her very skin. She looked over her shoulder. Nothing was there just as she thought but the sensation wouldn't go away. She was up in her room at the Sohma household trying once again to figure a way to get home.

A snapping sound caught her attention and she looked to the spot. A tree branch had broken off just outside her window. It was so terribly windy today and supposedly there was the possibility of a tornado. As far as Ichigo knew there had never been a tornado in Japan. Then again she didn't know much about her home country's climate. Typhoons she knew had occurred and fires and floods but she wasn't sure about any other natural disasters. Earthquakes were another thing that she was sure about when it came to Japan's disasters.

The truth was that Ichigo was bored. She kept hoping every twig snap or creak of the floor was someone coming to tell her it was all a dream and that she could go back to fighting crime with the other Mew Mews. She missed her old life and every single memory of Tohru's she had had were now gone. Obviously the strange blue-eyed girl had remembered her past completely now.

Shigure suddenly appeared in the doorway scaring Ichigo to death. The girl screamed before slipping off the bed in fright.

"I'm sorry Ichigo! I didn't mean to scare you. I know you've only been here a few days and all and that you've been thinking a lot on Tohru's disappearance." Shigure prattled off nonchalantly.

"Kish please don't play with me." Ichigo said numbly knowing that everyone's memory had been wiped clean of the other individual.

"So you can see through my guise hey koneko-chan? Good! I brought a friend to play with you. She can maintain her Mew Mew form without the pendant so you get yours back so you two can fight for my affection." Kish smiled evilly as Tohru appeared beside him. Her eyes were glazed over and she was decked out in her Mew Oranji outfit.

"Tohru!" Ichigo screamed at the girl but she didn't even react to her name.

"Oh that's right I forgot to tell you I have her under mind control at the moment. I won't be controlling her moves during the fight though. I've given her the command to fight you to the end. So hurry up and transform or I'll break her will then she might as well be dead." Kish hissed whilst looking at Ichigo maliciously.

"Fine but only to save Tohru!" Ichigo said before going into her transformation. Soon another Mew Mew stood in the room but as soon as Ichigo was finished Tohru had attacked.

"Whoa! Give me a chance to think at least…"Ichigo got cut off as Tohru hit her once more.

Claws met flesh and Ichigo began to bleed. Tohru caught sight of the blood and briefly her eyes cleared. Ichigo caught the moment out the corner of her eye and quickly made her move. She slashed at Tohru and cut the girl on her arm. Tohru didn't seem to feel it but she looked over and her eyes cleared completely!

"Ah…Blood! I'm bleeding! Ichigo! You're bleeding!" Tohru began freaking out and her mew outfit began to melt away.

"What? No way!" Kish hissed as he tried to regain control of Tohru's mind. He couldn't recapture her mind though. She was too distracted and her memories swam before her eyes. Things that weren't hers to remember slipped away without a second thought.

Kish glared at the girl as she saw her memories replaying before her eyes. Ichigo pressed her hand to her head as her memory started to slip away from her. Well not that it was ever her memory in the first place most of it was Tohru's but even now memories she had made there were fading just like Kish who suddenly vanished leaving the two girls in the room unconscious.

Author's Note:

Wow okay so the last update I had for this story was two years ago! I'm sorry for the faithful fans who wanted more from this story. I've been trying to write another chapter for a little while. I don't know why this story is popular but here at last is the next chapter. I might be wrapping this story up soon though.


End file.
